destined souls
by lifelongbrat2joey
Summary: serena finds the truth out about darien
1. destined souls part one

Disclamer : I don't own sailor moon .No profit . the only thing i get from this is the pleasure of writing the story . so please don't sue me the only thing you will get from me is makeup thats all i have , but hey if you want that go ahead.  
Haraku 22 Serena 19 Darien 23 Michelle 21  
Destined souls .  
  
Serena's view. "I must of knew that Darien and I aren't going to last , I mean , he looks at michelle with love.I know the only reason he stays with me is because of Reene."I sighed out as I talked to Haraku .  
  
"Serena , no doubt I feel the bond that they share , but Darien loves you because you are the mother of his child , without you there can be no small lady ."She said out , a little sad.  
  
With that she reached acrossed and kissed me , I thought , what was wrong with this picture only to find myself enjoying this .My hands went up to caress her face, she pulled me into an embrace holding me tight , protecting me , if only that wasn't the time Darien picked to walk in .  
  
"Hey serena I thought you might want a .....................what the hell , salior uranus get away from the princess now . "He yelled in front of everyone that was in the arcade .  
  
"Prince Darien , I'm sorry , but the thing is you have forgotten your duties and love is to princess serenity , not michelle."  
  
"You saw us ?How dare you spy on us , that was michelle's and my moment , we desvered that!"  
  
With that I just took of at a run, but I just had to run away from the fighting .  
  
"Serena, don't go we can still be together .Darien called after me . 


	2. deciding what to do

Disclamer : I don't own Salior moon . Haruka Serena  
  
Destined souls .  
  
DECIDING WHAT TO DO .  
  
Haruka's view .  
  
(*If Serena hadn't ran, I would stay and fight Darien , but right now Serena needs me. *)  
  
"Darien , don't you think you owe serena an explanation?I screamed at him . I really just wanted to hit him but decide to leave and find Serena .  
  
With that I just walked out the door. I left the arcade .I ran as fast as I can to find Serena , just in time to see her in battle with Michelle .  
  
"Michelle stop this, please , please?"I screamed at her . "Salior Uranus , get stay out of this. With that said by Tuxedo Mask . He had me pinned to the tree with roses.  
  
"Tuxedo mask you've betrayed my daughter and her court , you dishonered your name and service to my daughter .With that Queen Serenity appeared from the silver milluem.  
  
"Queen Serenity , didn't you once say we deserved happpiness in whoever we find it in , the only reason i stay with Serena is Because of rene ."  
  
"So , your in love with michelle ?She asked as she watched Neptune and Salior moon fight .  
  
"Oak Revalotion ."Jupiter screamed . "Mars fire sniper ."Mars Bellowed out . "Venus love chain incircle ."Venus let out a whirlwind of energy . "Pluto deadly scream.............."An angry pluto let out . I never thought I see the day the scouts would have such anger in there eyes towards neptune , but then again she was harming our princess, who we swore to protect .  
  
"Mini moon princess evolution !!!!!!!!"Mini moon screamed as she ran to her mother's aid .  
  
"Uranus world shaking!!!!!!!" I said from where i was pinned against the tree . "Serena I love you .Please call them off of Neptune?" Darien asked his princess .  
  
Princess Serena thoughts .  
  
"My darling daughter , you have to make a choice now , do you want him in your life or have him exiled ?"My mother asked me recalling the silver crystal to her side .  
  
"Mother I , he stays here on earth but is dethroned from his kingdom of the moon and earth ."I stated not willing to compromise . With that I ran to where Uranus was and hugged her .Darien turned into prince Darien , and came towards me and Haruka . "I have been your protecter and now you cast me out?"He said his eyes full of tears. "Darien I, never mind we will stay together , if you promise me to not be unfaithful again?"I stated so coldly he just simply nodded .  
  
Darien pulled me into his arms and kissed me , we were interrupted by the scouts . Saturn with her silence glaive at Darien's groin . "If you hurt our princess one more time we will kill you ! Saturn stated with her eyes full of hate and Flames .  
  
With that said the scouts walked away one by one throwing the powers to hurt neptune . After that she walked towards more likely crawled towards Uranus. "Uranus I'm sorry , will you forgive me ?" "no" with that uranus walked away . That was the last time we saw her.  
*********************************************************************  
  
Please review and Write what you think? if you like it , i have a lot more chapters coming if you didn't then I stop there at chapter two . So please review. 


End file.
